1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-temperature component, especially a turbine blade, having a component body containing at least one first section and a second section, in which component body the first section is formed by a ductile material and the second section has a material which is brittle as compared with the ductile material. The invention also relates to a process for producing such a component.
2. Discussion of Background
A turbine blade component and a process for producing such a component are described in FR-A1-2,136,170. The component is designed as a turbine blade and is intended for use in a gas turbine. It has a blade root cast from a eutectic alloy and a blade body containing a blade leaf. The blade root is formed by a ductile casting having a non-directional structure. The blade leaf consists of a matrix and of fibrous crystals which are aligned parallel to one another in the longitudinal direction of the blade and which are embedded in the matrix and are formed by directional solidification from an inductively heated melt. As compared with the blade root, the blade leaf is distinguished by a substantially higher creep strength, with a considerably reduced ductility. Particularly in the case of producing a large blade leaf, however, it is difficult to reach a temperature gradient which is sufficiently large for a directional solidification and hence to reach the desired high creep strength in the blade leaf.